This invention relates to removable vehicle seats, and in particular to easily removable vehicle seats which may be securely latched to the floor of the vehicle in an operative position and then released from the operative position and rolled to, and removed from, the opening of the vehicle.
Conventional removable vehicle seats include a seat cushion mounted to a riser assembly which provides the proper seat cushion height for optimal occupant comfort. Conventional riser assemblies for such seats provide a method of retaining the seat to the floor of the vehicle by means of a latch or a lock. Removal of the seat is achieved by unlatching the seat from the floor, then lifting and carrying the seat out of the vehicle to a place of storage. Typically, such seats must be removed when vehicle cargo space is required then reinstalled when passenger seating is needed. Lifting the vehicle seat to the opening of the vehicle and then from the vehicle to the storage area can be quite burdensome for the individual performing this task. Occasionally, when the vehicle seat is quite heavy, the seat is dragged across the floor of the vehicle and then removed from the vehicle opening causing damage to the interior of the vehicle or to the latching elements of the seat.
A need therefore exists to provide an easily removable vehicle seat which may be securely latched to the floor of the vehicle in an operative position and rolled to the opening of the vehicle while the latches are disposed in an inoperative position so as to minimize lifting of the seat upon removal.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the above need. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the objective is obtained by providing an easily removable vehicle seat for use with a vehicle including a floor having an upwardly facing surface. The floor includes front and rear wells extending below the upwardly facing surface and anchor members extending across the wells in a position above or below the upwardly facing surface. The vehicle seat includes a rigid support structure having a downwardly facing surface for engaging the anchor members of the vehicle floor. A cushioned seat structure is provided on the rigid support structure. The vehicle seat also includes hook members mounted on the rigid support structure for movement between (1) an operative position extending below the downwardly facing surface so as to enter the wells and engage in hooked relationship with the anchor members extending thereacross so as to detachably fixedly retain the rigid support structure and hence the cushioned seat structure thereon in a fixed operative position on the floor with the anchor members and the downwardly facing surface in engagement and (2) an inoperative position disposed above the operative position thereof so as to enable the rigid support structure to be moved relatively over the floor. Wheels are mounted on said rigid support structure for movement between (1) an operative position extending below the downwardly facing surface of the rigid support structure and the hook members when in the inoperative position thereof so as to enable the rigid support structure and hence the cushioned seat structure thereon to be rolled over the upwardly facing surface of the vehicle floor and (2) an inoperative position disposed above the operative position thereof. The vehicle seat further includes a mechanism for (1) moving the hook members into the operative position thereof and the wheels into the inoperative position thereof when it is desired to fixedly retain the rigid support structure and hence the cushioned seat structure thereon in the operative position thereof and (2) moving the hook members into the inoperative position thereof and the wheels into the operative position thereof when it is desired to move the rigid support structure and hence the cushioned seat structure thereon from the operative position thereof in rolling supported relation over the upwardly facing surface of the vehicle floor.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle seat of the type described which is simple in construction, effective in operation and economical to manufacture and maintain.
These and the other objects of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description and appended claims.